Many business organizations provide help desks to assist customers who have questions and/or problems with the business organization's products or services. Any such problems are normally noted and recorded by the business organization in a customer ticket. If the question or problem is not adequately addressed by the business organization to the satisfaction of the customer, the ticket can be escalated to a higher level or person within the business organization.
Currently in such customer ticket systems, many service desk administrators/managers only come to know of ticket escalation when it actually happens. One reason for this is that even in a small or medium enterprise, many tickets are created on a daily basis, and it is difficult for the service desk administrator/manager to keep track of all of the tickets. Because of the large number of tickets, manually checking all of these tickets is not humanly possible. And while some service desk operations have become more automated, writing program language rules is not a viable option since there are thousands of possible scenarios, and writing software code to check and to respond to these scenarios is also not feasible. Consequently, when such escalations do occur, it is normally the first time that the service desk manager is aware of any such issues, and this normally leads to customer dissatisfaction.